Time, love and more
by Islamgirl
Summary: Eleven prompts about our favorite Asian couple.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note - Ah, insomnia my old friend. Anyway, yeah, couldn't sleep and had to write an English paper about the use of love in modern literature. Guess what we got? And yes, I have a bunch of food allergies (but not peanuts surprisingly, but milk, soy, food colourings etc) so the stuff about the epi-pen and what not. Totally lived through it.**_

_**.**_

_First romance, first love, is something so special to all of us, both emotionally and physically, that it touches our lives and enriches them forever. - Rosemary Rogers_

_Distance_

She opened her locker and there it was in all of it's dairy free, nut free glory. She also knew that he had to drive four hours round trip to find the dark chocolate peanut butter cupcake. She also knew that he had an honours math exam today.

"Mike, you didn't have to."

He shrugged. "I saw how upset you were when Rachel brought those cupcakes into Glee."

She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his chest. "I almost don't want to eat it…it means a lot."

"Please, eat it." He said, pulling back and smiling. "Or else it makes my $110 speeding ticket so not worth it."

.

_Horror movie_

He knew that she was scared, the way she shrunk into the couch, the way she pulled her blanket up to her chin.

"This movie is a classic." He said moving closer, allowing her to bury her head in his chest. "Well it's supposed to be."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure you didn't get it just so you could grope a feel?"

His face grew red, but he shook his head adamantly. "No."

Burying deeper in his embrace she rolled her eyes. He grinned, allowing his hand to drop over her shoulder.

.

_Time_

It amazed him how little it took for Tina to get ready. Most girls he knew, his sister included, took at least 45 minutes to get ready. It took Tina less than 15, and she always looked gorgeous.

"Do you just roll out of bed and look amazing?" He asked one day, receiving a deep blush from Tina.

"Shut up Mike."

He looked at his watch, and back when he saw her skip down the stairs, wearing a pair of jeans, a dark shirt, and looking amazing as always. "You do, don't you?" He teased.

"Speak for yourself." She retorted messing up his hair.

.

_Summer_

Mike loved summer. He loved swimming, he loved the freedom, heck, he even loved working as a counsellor at camp. Though the last one was for two reasons. Tina and heat. It was always hot at Asian Camp. Always. And when it was hot, it usually meant tank tops and bikinis. He might be a respectful Asian boy, but even respectful Asian boys can look with beautiful girls wear bikinis. And Tina filled that roll for him.

.

_Fear_

He remembers the first time he felt real fear. They were sitting in the cafeteria, eating the school lunch. Tina's face screwed up and she started gasping for air. They all stared as Finn tore off to the lunch line.

Mike rummaged through her bag, tears in his eyes, looking for the yellow tube he knew she kept close.

"They…they said it may contain peanuts…"

His hands were shaking as he flipped off the cap and stabbed her in the leg.

They said he saved her life.

It was the least he could do. She saved his.

.

_Hospital_

She had to stay in the hospital for three days after her allergy attack. His parents had to force him to school, but as soon as he was able he was at the hospital. He brought her homework that never got done, he brought her DVDs that never got watched, he brought her books that never got read. The nurses came by, but none of them had the heart to separate the couple. Instead they just pulled a blanket over their prone bodies and smiled. They woke him up at the same time every night so he could go home, but they would find him the next morning in the same position.

.

_Bills_

"My mom took away my cell." She said sadly.

"It's okay, mine got taken away too." He shrugged. "Apparently I used up all my minutes."

"Me too. My mom flipped when she saw that we talk for hours late at night."

Mike shrugged. "I have to work mine off at my dad's office. Filing." He leaned in, his mouth close to her ear. "But it's worth it."

.

_Pain_

He knew she was going to hit him. And probably really hard. But he waited nonchalantly beside her locker. The balloons flew out of her locker, streamers falling, confetti coating the floor.

"Happy anniversary!" He chanted before tearing off down the hallway.

"You're going to pay for that in blood!" Tina cried.

His shoulder hurt from where she hit him, but he grinned when he saw her show the necklace to Quinn with pride.

.

_Mornings_

Mike Chang was NOT a morning person. He would sleep in until noon if he was allowed. But that was before he met Tina Cohen-Chang. She loved the morning, she was up with the sun with a smile on her face.

That's the reason why at 7am he was sitting in a café, drinking a coffee and watching Tina eat her muffin with a smile. That's the reason he's stared going to bed at 10pm.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

That's the reason why he has a smile on his face.

.

_Raid_

Mike's mom watched as her son at the kitchen table reading each box, slowly separating the food into two piles.

"What are you doing Mikey?"

The boy didn't look up, but kept at his work until everything in their pantry was separated. He pulled out a black magic marker and started meticulously labelling things.

"Mom, can we keep these in another cupboard?"

"Why?"

He looked up. "They have peanuts and dairy." He said bluntly.

His mom sighed and put them in a box. "She's coming over?"

He smiled and continued labelling.

.

_Love_

"I want you all to write about love." Their teacher, Mrs. Wilson said with a smile. "It doesn't have to be love for another person, but just what love is."

Tina looked down at her blank piece of paper before slowly writing.

Mike wrote quickly, his loopy scrawl taking up the paper.

"Now keep them. Look at them. Remember that you have it. When days suck, look at it."

Leaving the room, Mike glanced at Tina. She smiled back, their hands linked.

"What'd you write?"

She passed him her piece of paper. He passed her his.

_Mike Chang._

_Tina Cohen-Chang._


	2. Chapter 2

_Reunion_

He stood in the airport pacing. Mike Chang is not a pacer, well, at least he never used to be. But here he was, pacing. People were beginning to take notice, especially the elderly people. Some of them gave him glares, like he was in THEIR space, others soft smiles like they knew what he was going through.

He had waited.

They had waited.

They had waited too long.

He saw her walk down the stairs. His body was no longer his own. He was running. She was running. They met in the middle, her bag dropped by their feet, their arms linked together.

"You're never allowed to leave me again." He whispered into her hair. "Ever."

.

_Pink_

He stared at the necklace in his hand. Was it too soon? She'd just laugh at him. He frowned and looked at his phone. He could ask Matt. Then he thought about that. Matt's luck with women was about as good as the football team's record. Next up was Puck, but he knew that Puck wasn't one to keep any relationships. Then Finn, but he wasn't sure even Finn knew how he got into a relationship with Rachel…and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Artie. So he picked up the phone and called the one person he knew would give him a real answer.

"Hey Mike."

"Quinn, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

He poured his heart out to her, and she reassured him that, no it wasn't too much, no it wasn't too soon, and yes, Tina would love it.

She was right.

"Mike…it's…"

"A pink pearl…it was my grandmother's. It was the only thing she brought from China with her. She told me to give it to someone I loved…"

.

_Powerless_

Tina Cohen-Chang was a strong young woman. She faced adversity every day, not just being a member of the glee club, but also because she was a visible minority AND female. And it didn't bother her. She was powerful. But there was one thing she was powerless against.

His smile lit up a room, it made her weak in the knees, it made her heart beat rapidly, it made her stomach drop to her knees.

There was nothing she could do. She was powerless.

.

_Half asleep_

Just when he thought she couldn't get any prettier, she fell asleep on his couch. They were studying Spanish, and actually studying at that. Midterms were killing everyone, Tina and Mike were no exception, especially since both of them were taking full load honour courses. They were through their third chapter review when she stopped answering. He looked over and she was curled up on his couch, her eyes closed.

"Tee. Tee, you sleeping?"

"Mmmm?"

He smiled and placed the knitted blanket they kept on the arm of the couch over her. Her eyes fluttered open. "'m not sleeping."

Grinning, he gently ran his hands through her hair. "It's okay. I'll go make some brain food. You catch a few winks."

.

_You're not who I thought you were_

She looked at the picture on her desk. It was of the glee club at their first invitational, with her leaning forward and Mike's arm draped over her. She was still with Artie then, but she knew that Mike was different. He was still a football player, but he was…different.

He helped her out of her costume when the zipper got stuck, he slammed his eyes closed so she could get something else on, where as all the other guys (save for Kurt) tried to sneak a peek.

"You're not who I thought you were." She said softly as he passed her his oversized hoodie.

"Who did you think I was?"

She shrugged. "One of them." Her eyes trailed to where Puck and Finn were making farting noises in their armpits.

.

_Running_

Tina hates running. Actually, she loathes running with every fibre of her being. There had to be a reason why she was sprinting as fast as her sneakered feet would take her. That reason was in front of her, quickly pulling away, laughing manically.

She shook her hair, feeling the water droplets fall onto her bare arms.

"MIKE CHANG! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"Gotta catch me first!" He laughed, dropping the rest of his ammo on the way to hop the fence.

"SO DEAD!" Her voice said she was angry, her face said otherwise. So her hair might be soaked, and her makeup may be smeared, but an impromptu waterfight can make ANYONE smile.

.

_Reading_

Mike wasn't completely illiterate like the rest of his football buddies, but at the same point he wasn't exactly known as a bookworm. That's why Mercedes and Quinn were stunned to see Mike surrounded by books, a flummoxed look on his face.

"What's up Mike?"

He frowned. "I'm looking for a recipe for Tina's birthday cake…but…the doctor couldn't figure out what was making her sick…so they took her off of gluten." He threw his hands up in exasperation. "What the hell is GLUTEN!"

Quinn smiled. "It's okay Mike, we'll help."

"You know what gluten is?" He asked pitifully, as the two girls pulled the cookbooks away from him.

.

_Mess_

There is was. A double fudge chocolate milk free, soy free, gluten free, egg free with vanilla icing birthday cake. It didn't look like much, but it was better than his last six attempts.

Quinn and Mercedes smiled, patting him on the back. "It looks great Mike."

"You're sure? I think it's kinda lopsided." He chewed on the inside of his lip. "Maybe we should try another one."

"NO!" They both yelled. "It's fine."

They were right. It was fine, and it actually tasted good.

"No one should miss out on their own birthday cake, allergies be damned." He said as a way of explaining to Tina and her parents.

For some reason, his parents didn't quite understand the reasoning when they saw the sink full of dishes.

.

_Painkillers_

"Are you, Miss Tina Cohen-Chang, trying to take advantage of me?"

Tina rolled her eyes and gently helped Mike into his house. "No Mike. Now sit down on your couch. The doctors told you to keep your arm still. I'll go get an icepack."

"Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeena. I might need more than an icepack…I need a cold shower." He sang, watching her rear shamelessly as she walked into his kitchen.

"Mike, just be quiet and stay still." She gently placed the icepack on his arm.

"Tina, you're pretty."

"Thanks Mike."

"No, wicked pretty."

"Thanks Mike."

"No, you're like the prettiest girl ever. Like, when God was thinking of making pretty girls, he made you and then made everyone else more uglier than you. Because you're HOT."

She stared at him before bursting out laughing.

"What?"

"Mike, while I appreciate the gesture, it would be better if you weren't drooling and high on painkillers." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "But you're pretty hot yourself."

.

_Love_

"_You don't need to say it." He said softly, touching his forehead to hers. "I just wanted to let you know how I feel."_

_She smiled as she felt his hands in her hair. "Mike…"_

"_No, I don't want to rush you. I just feel that way." He grinned sheepishly and pulled away. "I'm gonna get going. I'll see you tomorrow." He started to get up._

"_No…wait…Mike." She sat up and stared at him, her dark eyes wide._

"_I…I love you too."_

"_Tee…I said."_

"_I know…I just wanted to let you know how I feel."_


End file.
